I Hope to Meet You Again
by ParfaitLover
Summary: When the weather gets bad, Grimmjow walks into a random bar and meets a young orange haired cutie. I wonder what would happen when Grimmjow noticed a single glance from the red head.


A/N: Well hello there~ This is just a random Piece I'm randomly putting together at 5 in the morning. Why? Because I took a long nap this afternoon and can't sleep now. It's all because of this 8 month headache. It hasn't gone away once since November, which is like...death to us all. However, I guess it does have it benefits. This is just going to be random smut. Maybe I'll make it into a actual FF, but I doubt it. If you like it, and review enough, maybe I just might. Well, let's get this going, shall we?

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

God, what is up with the weather lately?

I ran inside the nearest open door I could find and sighed. I guess I could hang around here for a while before going back outside to see if the rain stopped. As I walked down a dimly lit hallway, I thought about the random weather patterns. Lately, it has been sunny then rainy, hot then cold. It's really been pissing me off and the worst part is, is that I can't do anything about it.

When I walked into a large room, I noticed that this place was a random bar. Taking a seat on one of the soft cushion stools, I ordered a Jack Daniels on the rocks. This place seemed quite low key, but still popular. There were people out of the dance floor, some people hanging on the walls, and a few at the bar. My head stopped when I saw a pair of brown eyes looking at me, but once I looked at the handsome young man, he turned away. A light blush formed on his cheeks and I smirked. Nothing was better than a guy checking you out, a hot guy with bright orange hair. Now this outta be fun.

I kept my gaze on the bright orange haired cutie and waited until he looked up at me again before standing up and making my way over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. His eyes never left mine and I smirked.

"Hey, there. What's yer name?" I asked in my deep, baritone voice.

"H-Hi. My name is K-Kurosaki, Ichigo. W-What's your name?" The kid named 'Ichigo' said in a soft, deep voice.

"The names Grimmjow Jaejergaques. Yer pretty cute for a strawberry," I smirked and took a sip of my drink.

The berry's face turned bright red, then he scowled, "Don't call me that."

I barked out in laughter, "Touchy."

Ichigo just huffed and took a sip of whatever he was drinking. He looked surprisingly cute when he was upset, and I rarely ever thought a guy was cute. Hot maybe, but never cute.

"So why were you lookin' at me?" I asked and smirked when he blushed again.

"Do I r-really have to a-anwser that?" Ichigo fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah, considering that you were staring for, what I can guess, quite a while," I purred into his ear.

Ichigo's face grew redder and redder by the second then he finally turned away and cleared his throat, "I thought you looked...attractive."

That just sealed his fate. There was no way I was letting this kid get away from me. I'm going to take him back to my place and give him a night to remember.

I smirked and licked the shell of his ear, "Did'ya come here alone, Berry?"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Then how about we get outta here and do something worth while?" I whispered hotly into his ear.

Ichigo nodded and finished his drink. I grabbed his hand and walked to the door. When I opened it, you could the clear night sky. The air was crisp and everything seemed perfect for tonight.

...Now the weather finally chooses to be on my side.

I lead him to my apartment in silence, but that didn't bother me one bit. Words weren't needed in a situation like this. It was clear what we both wanted, and small talk wasn't apart of that. Once we got up to the second floor, I walked to the third door to the left and unlocked it. I walked in first, Ichigo followed behind and closed the door.

"Come here," I pulled him closer to me by the collar of his shirt and forcefully claimed his lips with my own.

Ichigo grabbed the back on my shoulders and put more force into the kiss. So the berry has bite, this ought to be interesting.

I smirked and slipped my hands under his shirt and plucked his nipples. He moaned and I took the advantage to slip my tongue into his mouth. We tongues tangoed and slid across each other as if they were one. I've never met someone who could kiss as good as this kid and by god, it just made me even harder thinking about what else his mouth could do. I lead Ichigo my bedroom and threw him down onto the bed.

"You look so hot right now, want me to take off these clothes for you?" I roughly bite his neck, making him moan loudly.

"Y-yes! Please," Ichigo pulled at my unruly blue hair.

I smirked and roughly removed his shirt and captured one of his pert caramel nipples with my lips and sucked hard. Ichigo arched his back and moaned loudly. I sucked and nipped at his nipple until it was as hard as a pebble then moved onto the next one to give it the same treatment. Ichigo pulled harder at my hair and moaned louder.

"P-please, stop teasing me and j-just get to the point," Ichigo breathed out and cried out when I took his cock into my mouth.

"Now who's teasin'?" I smirked and deep-throated him, sucking long and hard.

Ichigo moaned deeply and arched his back hard, pulled harshly at my hair, "Gr-Grimmjow!"

A shiver ran down my spine and went straight to my cock the moment he said my name. God, that was about the sexiest way someone's _ever_ said my name. I pulled off, receiving a whine from the boy beneath me.

"What, sad ya didn't get to come?" I licked up his stomach.

"F-fuck you..." Ichigo glared down at me and pulled my hair harshly again causing me to groan.

"I'm getting' ta that," I took off my shirt and tossed it in a forgotten direction, "Roll over."

Ichigo looked me up and down, admiring my toned chest before nodding and turning onto his stomach. I reached over him, opening a drawer and rummaging around then finally grabbing a small bottle of mint flavored and scented lube. I took it out then popped the lid open, coating three of my fingers.

"Spread yourself," I purred into his ear.

Ichigo nodded and lifted his ass into the air, spreading himself apart. I smirked then licked at his hole.

"Good boy," I said as I slid one finger inside of his tight heat.

Ichigo arched his back and moaned deeply. I smirked and pumped it in and out, enjoying the smell of the mint and the noises this kid was making. After a few more thrusts, I added a second and third finger, slowly spreading him apart. When Ichigo cried out and gripped at the bed sheets, I knew I found his sweet spot.

"F-fuck, Grimmjow! Just fuck me already!" Ichigo cried out again and again as I continued to hit his prostate.

"Beg for it," I smirked and bit down lightly on the left cheek of his ass.

Ichigo moaned again and began to pant, "Please! Fuck me, Grimmjow! I don't care if it's hard or slow, just hurry the fuck up already!"

Normally, I would've bitched this kid out for ordering me around, but right now, I couldn't care less. He was ordering me to fuck him however I chose and that was just fine with me.

I pulled my fingers out then took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on my cock, moaning at the tingling sensation on the mint. The way Ichigo was wiggling his ass in the air, asking for my cock was just about the cutest thing I've seen.

...Wait, cute? No. I meant sexy. Not cute. I never thought anything was cute.

I aligned my cock with Ichigo's puckered hole then slammed in with full force. Ichigo cried out the moment I penetrated his body and I groaned at how tight he seemed to be then bit down on his ear.

"Yer...so tight," I grunted and continued my harsh pace.

Ichigo just moaned and would even scream out whenever I hit his prostate. From the looks of it, the kid had just lost his virginity. I've never fucked a virgin before, so I guess it was not really a shock when I began to indulge myself. The tightness was just too...intoxicating. I thought I'd love a loose hole better than a tight one, but damn, was I wrong. Ichigo gripped tighter at the sheets and I could feel him tightening up, which only meant one thing; he was about to release. Too bad I wasn't about to give him that pleasure. I grabbed the base of his cock tightly and began to thrust into him harder and faster. When I felt the his cock pulse with false release, I smirked. Ichigo whined and turned back to look at me with pleading brown eyes. They screamed for me to let him come, but of course I wouldn't allow that. Not yet anyways. I continued to pound into him over and over, enjoying each whine I received when I didn't allow him to release, but after four times, I let go of his dick. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo screamed my name and came hard. I moaned when he tightened around me and I came not too long after. We both fell onto the bed and sighed out of relief. I pulled out and laid next to Ichigo then smirked when I saw that he was already sleeping.

Who wouldn't be sleeping after amazing sex?

After that thought, I pulled the covers over us and fell asleep next to him, only remembering that I would take a shower when I woke up.

**oxOXoxOXoxOXoxOXox**

When I woke up the next morning, I could already tell that I was alone and the delectable strawberry had left me. I wasn't surprised that he left, he a good bye wouldn't been nice at least. Oh well. The sex was great and I know the kid was going to be on my mind all day long. Those long tanned legs, toned chest... too bad I didn't get to explore that last night. Who knows. Maybe I'll get to see him again.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then noticed a small note on my night stand. Well that seemed odd...

I picked it up and read it:

_Hi, uh, sorry about leaving so early, but I had classes this morning that I couldn't miss. I would've stayed longer to make you some coffee and I'm sorry I didn't... because you know. Coffee would've been a nice thanks for last night. Um...I don't know what else to say other than I hope we meet again, Grimmjow. _

_Sincerely,  
>Ichigo Kurosaki<em>

I smirked and put the note back on my night stand. There was only one thought running through my mind when I took a shower and moved on with my day.

I hope we meet again, too, Ichigo. 

A/N: I'm sorry for writing this! I promise to get back to my other story I swear! I just wanted to write GrimmIchi smut, and it's eight in the morning, so every idea sounds like a good one. -super smile- Anywho~ I really want to know what you think of this, and if you want, I'd gladly make another chapter for this~ Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
